Strangers To Lovers
by DayDreamersFly
Summary: The tables turned when Luke started chasing Connie. And why is Jacob back?


**Fans to Friends**

_A Luke and Connie fanfic_

Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie or Good Luck Charlie's Gabe and Jo

**VOTE FOR THEIR COUPLE NAME ON MY PROILE**

"I don't see why you don't have a girlfriend yet" a brown haired boy asked. He had his arm around a brunette girl who he been dating since 8th grade. He wore a gun and roses t-shirt with black jeans and black tennis shoes. The girl wore a jean skirt, a Hey Monday shirt that had its long sleeves ripped, and black flats with her hair tied up in a neat ponytail.

"I have to agree with this dimwit. Luke you have so many fan girls and no girlfriend" Jo said to the brown haired boy looking through his locker (actually he was looking at his reflection but to them it was the same thing).

"Thats no surprise Jo but I don't need a girl in my life right now. Gabe don't you have to watch Char, Toby, and Talia?" Luke said as his best friend reacted to his words and ran but Jo stayed and stared into the soul of Luke.

"We both know you want one and graduation is about a year away. We wont be here forever" she said before running off to her boyfriend. Luke turned and walked up to the roof.

**STRANGERS TO LOVERS**

He stared at the clear blue sky. He knew what was going to happen next, his sister Emma was going to come here at his graduation so she could take him to New York. He was going to look for some dancing schools and become famous. There was no time for a girlfriend or even a wife. There was no time for daughters or sons. Just no time. Sure he could get all the girls he wanted but he didn't want that.

Out of no where there was a pot breaking from behind turned to see a girl behind him looking at the pot. She wore a strapless red dress with a dark blue leather jacked and white flats. Her platinum blond hair reached to her waist and her bangs covered her eyes but he could see specks of blue.

"Hello?" he called out which made the girl moved backwards to the door. He slowly moved closely to her and reached out before she slapped him right on the cheek.

"What the hell?" he yelled holding his cheek. The girl lifted her bangs and walked to him. She smiled politely and put her cold hand to his forming bruise.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know who you were!" she said as he scowled. He moved away and left the girl looking like and idiot holding her hand out.

"I'm Cornelia but call me Connie" she said as she turned to opened the door. "Maybe I'll see you one day..._Luke"  
_she whispered before going inside.

_That was a year ago...  
_

He never talked about the girl to Jo or Gabe but she was always on his mind. He found out she was Cornelia 'Connie' Thompson, school's vice president and one of the smartest girls at the school. Turns out she used to date his little brother Ravi until she skipped a grade and broke up with him. She also had many classes with him but they never talked or even looked at each other but since that meeting he been practically stalking her.

"You know looking at her wont make her look back" a voice next to him said. He turned to see a very familiar brunette girl. Jo smiled at him and then poked his nose making him lean back so he was far from her.

"So Lukie has a crush on Connie! Aw! That SO sweet! " Jo cooed as if she was watching a cheesy chick flick. Her reaction surprised him, ever since he was a kid he knew Jo had a soft spot according to Gabe (Where was he either way?) but he never thought he would see it. She was a girl who hated to show weakness, a girl who hated not wining, a girl who wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Shut up _Josephine_" and that earned a smack right where Connie first hit him. And somehow he liked Connie's hit better. But he never notice the blonds sideways look as she blushed and smiled then went back to work.

**STRANGERS TO LOVERS**

Strangely she never thought he would be stalking her out of all the girls. True when they were kids she stalked him and found out everything about him but that soon ended when she turned thirteen. She had sent him a love note hoping he would find out who she was and returned the feelings.

_"Connie are you sure you want to do this?" her best friend Liz asked. She had the love note in her hands and walking towards Luke's locker. "Of course"_

_"But-" Liz started but Connie stopped her. "Who care if he doesn't like me. At least I tried right?" She slipped the note inside and went to the nearest corner to see what happened. He soon came about five minutes but when he came another girl came up to her as he was reading the note. He turned to her and asked her a question that she couldn't hear but it made the girl crying to her friends. He ended up throwing the note she wrote while breaking her heart in the process. That was the day she lost hope.  
_

It worked for almost five years until she saw him at the roof. She was helping the gardening club put the flowers until she saw him. So maybe she knew it was him but the slap was like revenge for breaking her heart that he didn't know he did and well she felt angry at herself for doing that.

She reached her house about ten minutes later. She lived alone since she was fourteen, since the accident.

_"Mom? Whens Dad coming home?" Connie asked her mother. Its been a week since her father left for work and they haven't gotten a word from him and she was slowly getting worried.  
_

_"I DON'T KNOW WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING CALL THAT BASTARD?" her mother yelled. It wasn't unusual for her mother to yell or be drunk until her father came but this was getting worse. She was actually scared and she thought she didn't have a reason until a week later.  
_

**STRANGERS TO LOVERS**

_Her father came three days later and was beaten up. It must of been the money hes owes but she never found out. She was just happy he was back but that happiness ended soon after.  
_

_She heard her parents yelling around midnight. She looked out her window to see her parents fighting a gang of men. She could already tell they were dangerous and that her parents were drunk out of their minds. This wasn't not going to have a happy ending. And she was right, an hour later her parents were beaten up that they couldn't stand up and then she saw the knife come out. The man stabbed her parents in the heart, lungs, and face. They left soon after, she waited ten minutes before going out and finding out her parents were dead.  
_

_She never told anyone and began to be detached and focus on her studies. Soon after she skipped a grade and lost a boyfriend and a best friend but she didn't care, all she wanted was revenge. That soon ended too just as every good thing does in her life.  
_

And that was the story how her life ended in her eyes and she became an orphan. A tear soon slipped before she brushed it off as she opened the door reveling lost flames she thought was dust. He was back. And she couldn't wait till he wasn't here.

**Strangers To Lovers**

Connie had decided to skip the next few days because she had a "flu" but in reality she was with her brother. After a cup of tea and a long talk she found out that her parents had put her life in danger by putting themselves to kill. But she hated her brother to guts if it wasnt for him she may actually have a happy life but she soon shrugged it off.

The day she came back to school she was pushed into a room with a familiar brunette. Jo had pushed her into a wall without a care who heard.

"I swear to god if you hurt Luke you'll wish you never did!"

"Wait what?" Connie asked.

"Luke likes you!" Jo screamed she grabbed her ex best friends hand. Yes EX best friend. They were best friends until Connie got a more girlier side and Jo turned into a giant tomboy.

"Really!" she said a bit too excitedly. Jo laughed easily telling that Con (yes as in Con Artist although Connie never got why she called her that. 'Cuz when you do something bad you always are way to confident') had a crush on him too.

"Make the first move!" Jo laughed as they left the room.

**STRANGERS TO LOVERS**

'I don't see why you're going to be my parental guardian" Connie told Jacob. They were in her school office as he filled out a paper.

''You need an adult Connie in your life" Jacob told her.

"I lived without one for three years Bro!" Connie whined.

"Cornelia I said so" And this is one of the reasons she hated him being six years older than him.

'Fine but I'm going to the roof!" she yelled as she ran to the roof of her school.

**STRANGERS TO LOVERS**

The proof of the broken vase was gone finally she noted. The roof was always this quiet after hours.

"Connie? Is that you?" a voice she haven't heard in a while.

"Luke!" she ran up to him and hugged him. She was happy about the news Jo had spilled.

"Uh hey Connie I was wondering if you would like to..." he was stopped by a soft pair of lips on his lips

"Yes"

**A/N i know its rushed at the end but heres a small summary: Luke meets Connie on the roof when she slaps him. A year later they finally get to meet**. **Connie's parents died when they sold their souls to a gang. Her brother comes back and makes himself her guardian, Luke asks Connie out but before he gets to finished she kisses him and says yes.** **Look out for my fifty dabbles for ConnieXLuke**


End file.
